1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a wheel supporting mechanism, which supports wheels projected from a bottom face of a housing, and which is capable of adjusting a height of the housing in relation to the wheels.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a post-processing apparatus has been used in combination with an image forming apparatus main unit such as a copying machine. The post-processing apparatus performs post-processing (stapling, punching, and the like) of paper discharged from the image forming apparatus main unit, and is disposed so as to be connected to a paper outlet side of the image forming apparatus main unit. The image forming apparatus main unit and the post-processing apparatus generally have different weights (the image forming apparatus main unit is heavier in general). Accordingly, in a case where the image forming apparatus, which is configured by connecting the image forming apparatus main unit with the post-processing apparatus, is placed on a relatively soft floor (for example, a floor on which a carpet or the like are laid), the extent to which the image forming apparatus main unit sinks into the floor is different from that of the post-processing apparatus. Thus, in a portion that connects the image forming apparatus main unit with the post-processing apparatus, a significant mismatch is likely to occur in height positions of each (the image forming apparatus main unit and the post-processing apparatus). As a result, adjusting the height positions of each is cumbersome, and it is difficult to smoothly connect each of them, causing a problem in that a forced load acts on parts connecting each.
As technology to solve the aforementioned various problems, for example, the following technology has been disclosed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H09-77343 has proposed a technique in which a long hole is provided in a connecting member on the post-processing apparatus side, thereby absorbing the difference in the height direction between the image forming apparatus main unit and the post-processing apparatus.
However, the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H09-77343 does not improve the mismatch in the height direction at a position at which paper is transferred between the image forming apparatus main unit and the post-processing apparatus. Accordingly, there are concerns with regard to malfunctions such as paper jams (JAM) when paper is transferred paper from the image forming apparatus main unit to the post-processing apparatus.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-44111 has disclosed a technique in which a table consisting of an upper unit and a lower unit is provided under the post-processing apparatus, and the upper unit is vertically moved in relation to the lower unit, thereby adjusting the height position of the post-processing apparatus.
However, according to the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-44111, since the table consisting of the upper unit and a lower unit is provided, configuration of the entire post-processing apparatus is complicated, and the cost is high. Moreover, according to the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-44111, it is impossible to diagonally adjust the height position of the post-processing.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-128369 has disclosed a technique in which a connecting member on post-processing apparatus side is configured to be movable in a vertical direction, thereby absorbing the mismatch between the height position of the image forming apparatus main unit and the post-processing apparatus.
However, the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-128369 does not improve the mismatch in height at the position at which paper is transferred between the image forming apparatus main unit and the post-processing apparatus, as in the case of the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H09-77343. Accordingly, there is concern with regard to malfunctions such as paper jams (JAM) when paper is transferred from the image forming apparatus main unit to the post-processing apparatus.
The aforementioned problems may arise, in some cases, in an apparatus other than the post-processing apparatus of the image forming apparatus.